


Hell Hath No Fury…

by WhisperingKage



Category: Bleach, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and kami knew she was pissed. This was the second important woman in her life he had failed to project. Then again you should never trust a man to do a woman's job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Hath No Fury…

  


* * *

Kagome glared at the passing scenery as it flashed by from her seat next to the window of the train heading into Karakura town.   
  
Oh, she was not happy not at all and he would know about it that is if he didn't already. A smirk wormed its way onto her pale flawless face, oh he would know the extent to which she was displeased.   
  
She had left her in his care and yet, she was now involved with their struggle, a struggle she should know nothing about! And yet she had gone their side, bleed for them, almost died for them, and now, now they were going to leave her to defend for herself because of her unique abilities!   
  
Her face darkened as the air around her visibly chilled causing those around her to visibly shrink away from her.   
  
Kagome mentally chided herself for letting her anger get the best of her thus upsetting the innocents around her. Why upset them and cause them to feel unease? She should be saving her anger for those more deserving. Oh and he, no they would feel it.   
  
She smiled as the train slowly rocked to a stop, she stood up and grabbed her bags before making her way off the train. She easily made her way out of the train station as the masses parted for her like the sea did for Moses, her psychotic smile being all they needed to see before they instantly cleared a path for her.   
  
Kagome's grin widened as she dropped her bags in front of her destination, oh he knew of her displeasure because all she could sense from his aura was nervousness and fear. Her eyes flashed with anticipation of his pain filled screams. She took a deep breath to clam herself so as to not scare his daughters they were after all just innocents dragged into a battle that was not theirs, just like her.   
  
She raised her small pale hand to knock but before she could he opened the door a nervous smile of his face as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.   
  
"Ah, Gome-Chan what a nice surprise. To what do I owe the honor?" She smiled back her smile a bit forced as she played along.   
  
"Oh, Ishin-Kun you know exactly to what you owe the honor." He gulped at the hidden threat, but before he could respond he was roughly kicked out of the door way by his son, which she hadn't seen since then so she had no doubt that he didn't remember her.   
  
"Oi! Old man don't keep visitors waiting outside its rude!" He turned to face her, a scowl on his face.   
  
"Sorry about that he's getting on in the years. Please come in." Kagome nodded while picking up her bags.,.making sure to step rather hard on Ishin's twitching hand.   
  
"Thank you…Ichigo –Kun." He stiffened and slowly turned to face her, he opened his mouth to inquire how she knew his name but he was interrupted by his father trying to punch him in the face. Key word trying, he dogged at the last minute causing his father to topple over the couch because of his momentum. A few seconds later he popped his head over the couch.   
  
"Ah, my son how you have grown through the years it does a father proud." Ichigo's eyebrow twitched as he turned to face his father.   
  
"That's because if I didn't get any better you would have killed me years ago! You crazy old coot!" This of course started another argument between father and son.   
  
Kagome was rather enjoying the verbal and physical thrashing Ishin was receiving form his son, but she would rather be the one giving the thrashing. So she discreetly allowed her power to flow from her and into an isolated park not that far away allowing a lower class hollow to slip into the living realm, then again just because it was lower class compared to her didn't mean it would be to them, because Ichigo instantly tensed as his 'cell phone' started beeping wildly. He cursed under his breath before rushing out of the house.   
  
Once he was gone Inshin sat up and turned to look at her, he was for once being serious.   
  
"Kagome- chan, it's not what you think." Kagome arched a delicately shaped eyebrow as she stalked over to sit on the chair across from him.   
  
"Oh really? Did I not ask you to look after her? To make sure she never got involved in this." She gestured to the space around her.   
  
"And yet I hear she is not only involved but that she has been there has been hurt, almost died, and now you and yours are leaving her to fend for herself because she is unique?"   
  
Ishin sighed as he looked into her harsh blues eyes, eyes he hadn't seen since then, when he failed to protect his wife, her niece all those years ago. He was brought out of his thoughts by her growling at him.   
  
"Do not ignore me!" He leveled his own harsh stare at her.   
  
"That is true, and for that I apologize. But look at it this way. No one forced her to go, to put herself in the line of fire. She made those decisions on her own." Her eyes narrowed at him,   
  
"That may be true but now that she has done all that your son and his are going to leave her to fend for her own. Are you aware that they have been pressuring her to join them?"   
  
His eyes widened, no he did not know that.   
  
"I did not."She snorted.   
  
"Yet again someone I care about is suffering because you did not know." He clenched his fists,   
  
"Do not go there." She arched an eyebrow at him, was he a mere mortal, ex shinamgi threatening her? Her eyes flashed red.   
  
"Or what mortal?" He lowered his gaze.   
  
"Nothing." She snorted again, this man had no back bone, yet again she cursed herself for entrusting her precious niece, Souta's youngest, to this man. Being that as it was she should have known better then to entrust her to him. She should have asked Urahara instead; at least he would have kept his word.   
  
Kagome sighed as she felt his aura dim in depression. She knew it was a low blow, because he really did care for her niece, he had even given up all that he had worked for there just to be with her, besides this was not about that but her.   
  
She sighed and shook her head to clear her thoughts.   
  
"I am sorry, I went too far but I'm sure you can understand my plight. I trusted you to keep her safe and yet she is not. This is the second time you've failed me." He sighed and looked at the floor.   
  
"I am sorry, but she is very important to me and she is being threatened you of all people should know how that feels." He nodded solemnly.   
  
"Hai. But if I may ask why are you so attached to her? She was the same age as Ichigo when you first saw her. How do you know she's the one?" Kagome smiled fondly.   
  
"How did you know my niece was the one?" He smiled and laughed.   
  
"Point taken. So…what are you going to do?" She tilted her head.   
  
"Hmm…well first I plan to introduce myself to her and keep her safe. Then once all this crap is over with you will be punished accordingly." He paled causing her to arch an eyebrow at him,   
  
"What you may be my nephew but you've still failed me."   
  
He sighed.   
  
"Well what about Urahara he refused to train her." Kagome nodded.   
  
"That may be true but he wasn't responsible for her you were. But if it makes you feel any better he too will be punished for his refusal to aid her as well." He smirked happy knowing he wasn't going to be the only one facing her wrath. She smiled at his childish attitude and stood up heading for the door.   
  
"By the way I will be staying with you for the duration of the time it takes to get this crap settled." He paled.   
  
"Oh course! So are you uh gunna tell them who and what you are?" She smirked at him.   
  
"No I think I will leave that up to you, that is of course if you think you can handle that?" He chuckled nervously.   
  
"Of course." She nodded and walked out the door. Leaving the poor ex shinagmi trying to figure out how to tell his children of their new house guest, who just happened to be the demon heir of the lord of the west and their great aunt? Oh and let's not forget the affection she held towards one of his son's friend, female friend at that. Great just great, he knew he should have just stayed in bed.   
  
Kagome hummed to herself as she sought out the item of her affection, she was now in a better mood, she loved to mess with her nephews head, one because it was fun and two it was his punishment for failing to protect the most important woman in her life, that was related by blood and still alive at the time.   
  
Sure she knew it wasn't all his fault but he was responsible for her, he was supposed to protect her and he had failed. And her beautiful kind loving niece paid for it, she paid for his past.   
  
Kagome's eyes dimmed as she remembered her niece, she was how she used to be so full of love for everything and anything under the bright blue sky, at least until it happened. She shook her head to clear it of her negative thoughts, sure it was horrible she had lost all her companions save for him, but in the end it made her stronger and forged an unbreakable bond between the two.   
  
She smiled at that thought; he had even gone as far as to invite her to be part of his pack, house, family, and heart. She was now the sole heir of the western lands and his multimillion dollar corporation, she was set or life, her now demon life.   
  
Her eyes narrowed as she felt two of them approach her. Her hackles raised as she rushed towards their secluded spot in a park near her house. The sight she appeared before was one that had her seeing red.   
  
They had her pinned to a tree; the smaller one had his disgusting pale hand wrapped around her pale slim neck while the other one watched on in morbid glee. She still hadn't made her presence known instead opting to let them dig their graves deeper she listened to what they were conversing about.   
  
The smaller one was the first one to speak.   
  
"Have you said your goodbyes." Orihime nodded as tears welled in her eyes, tears that tore at Kagome's heart.   
  
"Good, then we won't have to waste our time tracking them down and killing them right now." Her eyes widened at his statement.   
  
"Right now? You said that if I went with you willing that you wouldn't hurt my friends." The smaller one shook his head at her in pity.   
  
"No, I said that we would leave them alone for a while…not forever." Her tears fell as she looked at them in fear.   
  
"B-but-" The bigger one cut her off by laughing at her.   
  
"Hahahhaha. You really are stupid. Did you really think-" Kagome cut him off by kicking him harshly, so hard in fact that he was tossed away from them and landed ten feet away from her. She glared harshly at his fallen figure.   
  
"Watch your tongue boy." Her voice was cold with her furry.   
  
She turned her gaze to meet that of the smaller one's.   
  
"Release her now." He made no comment but slowly stepped away from the scarred girl. His eyes not once leavening hers, they held each other's gaze until he was standing next to his fallen comrade, ten feet away from them.   
  
Kagome smirked at them before turning her back to them as a blatant dismissal as she threw up a barrier to keep them at bay. Her smirk melted into a genuine smile as she approached the scarred young woman, her hands held up in an 'I'm not going to hurt you manner'.   
  
"It's okay I'm not here to harm you. I am here to aid you. I am Kagome. I know all about you and the burden you carry." She nodded and moved away from the tree, she was still a bit hesitant but she didn't want to appear rude.   
  
"Thank you Kagome-san. But how did you do that? And how can you keep up such a strong barrier?"   
  
Kagome smiled at her curious nature and allowed her to approach her; she didn't want to scare the poor young woman. She stopped a few feet in front of her and stared into her blue eyes.   
  
"That is for another time. For now I wish to simply introduce myself to you and offer my assistance. That is if you will accept it." She frowned at her.   
  
"What do you mean assistance? I think it would be best if you fled. I don't want you to get involved in something that doesn't have anything to do with you. Please run." Kagome's eyes softened at her plea, always the one to put others first, she shook her head well this was the one time she would not do as she asked.   
  
"Please call me Kagome-Chan, and no I will not run. It is my understanding that they were trying to take you against your will."   
  
She opened her mouth to protest but Kagome gently cupped the young woman's place smooth check causing her retort to die on her lips.   
  
"Do you wish to go with them." She shook her head negatively.   
  
"No…" Kagome smiled gently at her while removing her hand from her face.   
  
"Then don't." She gasped at her declamation.   
  
"B-but!" Kagome smiled and ruffled the young woman's orange locks, she had once been like her long ago, oh so long ago.   
  
"Do not worry about the others for once be selfish." She shook her head vigorously causing her orange locks to fly around her face.   
  
"I c-can't." Kagome smiled at her childish behavior, yet she had been forced to grow up in a most painful way, she would not let this happen to her.   
  
"Oh course not, if you did you wouldn't be the young woman I fell in love with now would you?" Orihime blushed a brilliant red at her confession.   
  
"Y-you…me huh?" Kagome laughed at the young girl, maybe she should have waited a bit before telling her but she was not one to beat around the bush, at least not any more.   
  
Kagome decided to take pity on the young girl and gently patted her head.   
  
"Calm yourself. All will be fine. If you do not wish to go with them then I will make it so. If you wish to be trained as well I will make it so. All you have to do is wish for it and I will make it so. All I ask in return is that you consider my feelings and think fondly of me. That is not to say that I wish to buy your affections, that is not the case, I just wish for you to consider trusting me with your secrets and maybe one day your heart. But for now I can settle for being friends."   
  
Orhime nodded a blush staining her pale cheeks.   
  
"Thank you...but how will you make it so? They are all so strong; I don't want you to get hurt trying to protect me."   
  
Kagome smiled at her causing her blush to deepen a bit as something flashed through her eyes giving Kagome hope that maybe someday she would return her affections.   
  
"Do not worry yourself over me. I am more than capable of taking care of myself and you. I have not survived this long on luck alone. Just stand back and watch." She nodded while stepping behind Kagome as she turned her attention to the two Anarchers standing outside her barrier, both looking rather muffled for be ignored for so long.   
  
Kagome lost her smile as she faced the two that dared to threaten what was hers. They. Would. Pay.   
  
Kagome released the first two seals holding in her power.   
  
"Ten percent activated. Let's see how long you last." And with that she attacked, her attacks were harsh and precise both Anarcher's were felled within seconds. She smiled as they turned to dust and were swept away by the breeze, said breeze seemed to caress her face like a lover before disappearing. Kagome closed her eyes and smiled as she whispered.   
  
"Now, now Kagura no need to get jealous." She slowly turned to face her and opened her eyes, luckily she did or she would not have seen the emotions that flashed in her eyes before she ran to her and threw her arms around her waist.   
  
"Oh, Kagome-chan. I was so worried but you-so easily-in mere seconds!"   
  
Kagome laughed as she wrapped her arms around her waist and looked down at the blushing teen.   
  
"See I told you, you have no need to worry about me. I will protect you, no matter what." Her blush deepened as she looked up to met Kagome's gaze.   
  
"T-thank you. How can I ever repay you?"Kagome smirked as an idea popped into her head.   
  
"Oh I have an idea…" She swooped down and caught her lips in a gentle yet quick kiss…just as the other arrived on the scene. Late as usual.   
  
"Oh my God!"   
  
"Ewwwwww."   
  
"Wow that's hot!"   
  
"Orihime!"   
  
"W-what's going on!"   
  
"What does it look like Strawberry head!"   
  
"Shut up Renji I wasn't asking you!"   
  
"Oh my…I never would have guessed."   
  
Kagome smiled at them while Orihime buried her head in her chest her whole body flushed a brilliant red.   
  
"Oh my, Gome-Chan forward as usual." Kagome chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, her other hand still resting on Orihime's lower back.   
  
"Well what can I say I learned form the best."   
  
Orihime groaned in embarrassment and buried her head deeper in Kagome's chest. Yet at the same time she found herself enjoying the contact from the other woman. The woman who promised to protect her while taking the time to train her, without asking for too much in return. Only that she consider her feelings and maybe one day return them. Which she found would be quite easy to do. Because for some reason she felt drawn to Kagome more so then she did with Ichigo-kun, and she thought she loved him right? Wait loved?   
  
Kagome smiled as her hand found its previous spot, on Orihime's back, and glared at the others to shut them up. Just because they were her friends, the one's who left her to fend for herself, didn't mean that she would let them continue to make her uncomfortable. They quickly got the message and quieted causing her to smile as one of her hands ran its fingers absentmindedly through her long orange locks. Maybe one day…one day she would return her feelings but for now she would settle for being friends.


End file.
